My Last Breath
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: "Open your eyes! You haven't accepted me as your husband yet!" Wufei never realized that he loved Meilan until it was too late...Songfic to "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. R/R!


Disclaimer-Gundam Wing isn't mine. Most of the conversation isn't either. Neither is the song.

My Last Breath

"Meilan!" Wufei shrieked. He could only see the explosion as her Mobile Suit blew up. 

The light faded, and he began searching frantically for his wife.

He saw a space suit floating among pieces of torn steel and machinery. There was a sudden feeling of emptiness and forlorn, as if this spelled the end of everything.

"Meilan!" He reached for her with Shenlong's hands.

"Wufei…" she answered weakly. Her face was damp with sweat, and blood was running from her mouth.

"Hang on, Meilan."

"M-my name is Nataku," she weakly insisted, still clinging to the name that mythology said was the coming together of spiritual energy and blood.

__

Hold on to me, love

You know I can't stay long

Wufei stared at her for a few seconds before answering. 

"That's right. You are Nataku. I'll never call you Meilan again."

"Give me some credit," she said, smiling weakly. "I…protected your…meadow."

Wufei looked shocked. She'd risked her life for that? "Y-you fool!" he yelped.

"So…please…take me to that field of flowers…"

__

All I wanted to say 

Was, "I love you, and I'm not afraid"

Can you hear me?

Can you feel my in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Wufei carried her to the meadow where he had studied, and where they'd had their first fight. 

"I-it's so beautiful…I've never looked at flowers…this way before." Her breath was coming in pants.

__

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree

Wufei gently put her down, and then sat beside her.

"Wufei…"

"What?"

"I…was strong, wasn't I? I was worthy of being your wife, right?"

Wufei shut his eyes, wondering how she could ask that. "Yeah…You're stronger than anyone."

"Naah…you're…much…stronger." She leaned her head against his shoulder. It was getting harder to support herself.

"Hey, don't get too friendly," Wufei said. But there was a joking sound in his voice, and she heard it. She smiled lightly

He turned to look at her, and saw that her eyes were shut.

"Hey?" he said, fearing the worst. There was a deadly calm not of this world on her face. The feeling of the end suddenly rushed back to him.

"Hey!" He took her by the shoulders and brought her around to face him. He began shaking her. 

__

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

"Open your eyes! You haven't accepted me as your husband yet!" He stopped shaking her, and she didn't move. 

"Nataku!"

__

Closing your eyes to disappear

Your pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

There was smile on her face. A smile that told all. Love and good-bye were written on her face, and all Wufei could do was stare, disbelieving.

"NATAKU!!" he screamed, and the echoes could be heard throughout the entire colony.

__

Say good night

Don't be afraid

Calling me, calling me

As you fade to black

Two figures approached in a run. Wufei saw that it was Master Long and Doctor O.

"Wufei!" Master Long cried, as they stopped 10 feet from him. "Meilan…?"

"Nataku is dead," he said flatly. He pulled her limp body towards him, her head against his collar bone, just under his chin. "My wife is dead."

__

(Say good night)

Holding my last breath

(Don't be afraid)

Safe inside myself

(Calling me, calling me)

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Wufei stood in front of Nataku's tombstone. His face matched the stone, immovable, expressionless.

"Wufei," Master Long said from behind him.

He didn't reply.

"Nobody will stop you now. You may return to academics, as you wished."

"No," he said shortly. "I will live for justice."

"Will you pilot Shenlong?" Doctor O asked.

"It's Nataku," he said. "My wife protected that suit. So her spirit resides in it."

There was a sudden determined edge in his voice. "I…" He turned up his face and shouted to the sky. "…will change this insane world!"

An image of his wife looking behind her at him, with sad, loving eyes passed before him. He clenched his fist and shouted once more.

"Watch me, Nataku!"

"Master O…I'll ask you once more."

Wufei stood in the lab, facing Doctor O, whom he called his master. "For what purpose did you create Nataku?"

Doctor O said nothing

"To drop his colony onto Earth?" Wufei grabbed Doctor O's shirt, shooting daggers with his eyes. "You made Nataku for that? How could you! Did you think I'd accept that?"

"The great master has agreed to Operation Meteor," Doctor O said.

"Ridiculous! I can't let my Nataku do such a thing!"

Doctor O stared at Wufei, a mixture of exasperation and pity on his face. "It's not Nataku…it's the Shenlong. Maybe it's time you forgot Nataku…"

He never finished his statement. A look of pure horror flashed across Wufei's face right before turning to rage. Pulling back his arm, he suddenly punched Doctor O in the stomach. 

Doctor O recoiled, holding his stomach to ease the throbbing pain. He could barely look at the hate-filled Wufei,

"Forget?!" Wufei screeched. "I dare you to say that again!"

Doctor O was silent.

"You're no longer my master." Wufei turned to walk away. "I'll show you I can fight with Nataku alone!"

Wufei stopped in front of the Shenlong Gundam, and stared at the Mobile Suit his wife had died to protect.

"I won't ever forget Nataku," he said over his shoulder to Doctor O. "If you can't accept that, that's your own problem."

__

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thought of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Holding my last breath

There! All done! 

People who've read Gundam Wing: Episode Zero will get entirely what this is about. For those who haven't read it, I'll explain.

Wufei and Meilan, who called herself Nataku after a Chinese legendary warrior made of spiritual energy and human blood, were arranged to marry when they were 14. They didn't get along at all, as Nataku was a fighter for justice, and Wufei was (get this) a scholar who didn't believe in justice. He studied in a field of flowers. Once, Nataku got mad at him and challenged him to a fight, in the name of justice. He beat her, thinking he had proven that justice did not exist.

Doctor O had just recently finished the Gundam. Wufei named it Shenlong, saying that Nataku was too weak to be the guardian.

Soon after, the General Septem ordered Major Sally Po to exterminate the people of Wufei's colony, because they were rebelling. Sally refused, but the Oz advanced team went in anyway and began the attack.

Nataku took a Mobile Suit from Doctor O's lab and began fighting. They started battling on Wufei's meadow, so Nataku decided to take the battle outside the colony.

Wufei insisted that she stop fighting because she had no power, but she insisted on fighting for justice. Wufei went to the lab and took Shenlong, claiming he wouldn't be a coward who watched his wife die.

Meanwhile, Sally reported to the Alliance that the mission was a success when it was actually a failure, so the colony wouldn't be attacked again.

In the battle, Nataku was losing, so Wufei stepped in and ordered her out so he could fight. His Gundam ran out of energy. The last enemy was aiming towards him with a shot that would destroy him.

At the last minute, Nataku collided her suit into the other, consequently blowing them both up.

And my story tells you the rest. I used all the conversation from the manga. The part where Master Long and Doctor O meet Wufei just after Nataku dies is my own creation, and Wufei's last few lines are my own, as well. What I wanted to do was describe the scene using the song.

Ironic, isn't it, that Sally, who opposed the plan, wound up working with Wufei later on? And that Trieze, who directed the attack, should wind up being killed by Wufei?

Well, that's the story.

REVIEW!!

And go get Gundam Wing: Episode Zero!


End file.
